In the Midst of Chaos and Destruction
by FairyChild11
Summary: Esther is wounded and terrified as she watches Abel in his Crusnik form. Will he recognize her, or will the beast within attack her as well?


**A dark angel and a nightmare from hell seen through a veil of blood.**

**Oblivious to the infernal chaos that surrounded them from all sides, it stalked towards her, its terrible eyes flashing red in its shadowed face; they focused on her, held her.**

**She took a shaky step back, and felt her legs fail her. She collapsed and found herself sitting on the ground just as something warm, wet, and dark dripped into her eyes, the sudden sting making her tear her eyes from the terrible, yet magnificent sight that was closing in on her. Her limbs felt heavy as she touched her forehead with her right hand.**

**Despite the shocks and scares that she'd suffered in the past half-hour, she wasn't surprised to see blood smeared on her palm and fingers, just like her left hand which she'd placed over the wound on her right side. Blood seeped between her fingers, and her clothes were also stained with it.**

**A shadow loomed over her, causing her to look up. **

**She forgot to breathe.**

**It stood before her, dark and terrible, its red eyes trained steadily on her.**

**She knew she was trapped.**

**She flinched as it sank to one knee before her, so close, she saw herself reflected in its eyes as those red orbs burned into her; recognition seemed to spark in them as they beheld her.**

**It reached out to touch her face, its touch surprisingly gentle.**

**Whatever trance she'd been in was suddenly broken as her terror started again. The creature seemed to sense it because suddenly, it had her in its arms, holding her head to its chest, as if to comfort her, and as she began to cry, no longer able to hide her fear, she felt it gently stroking her hair. **

**It was the last thing she remembered.**

**She went limp in its arms, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Moving its left arm around her shoulders, and slipping its other arm under her knees, it rose to its feet, gazing at her.**

* * *

><p><strong>She woke slowly to the feeling of warmth and protection.<strong>

**She was cocooned in it...**

**Her eyes fluttered open, and she found that she was reclining on his lap, his arm around her shoulders, his wings sheltering them.**

**He was asleep.**

**They were in the ruins of an old temple, that much she could see. It was still dark, although thin slivers of moonlight filtered in through the cracks, illuminating the vines and fallen statues that seemed to decorate the inside of the structure. Upon looking at herself, she saw that her wounds were healed, the only proof that they'd existed being the blood on her clothes; even the wound on her forehead was healed.**

**As if sensing that she was awake, his eyes opened, and he turned to look at her. His eyes were still red, but they were no longer burning with rage and blood lust like they had been earlier; no, if anything, they were filled with gentle concern, and a sadness that seemed to cry out to her soul.**

**He embraced her then, and she responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. His wings folded around her, holding her close, one clawed hand tenderly running through her hair.**

**Right there, she knew she didn't need to fear him. How could she, when those hands held her so tenderly, like he was afraid that she would shatter into a million pieces?**

**His right hand touched her cheek, almost timid in its caress, the razor sharp claws barely grazing her skin.**

**Feeling like she was in a dream, she reached up tentatively, her eyes widening in wonder as her fingertips met warm skin along his face, and a steady, REAL heartbeat in its chest. She sat up slowly, and he shifted his hold so that his palm was encompassing the back of her head. **

**Her breath caught in her throat when he bent his head down, one clawed hand moving to her chin while his other hand continued to cup the back of her head. Her eyes fluttered closed as his face obscured her vision, and his lips met hers in a gentle, heartrending gesture.**


End file.
